Loving you was maybe a Mistake
by The Princess of The Volturi
Summary: Alexandra Johnson is a completely normal girl until she meets Godric and Eric two vampires. She soon finds herself falling for Godric and her love grows through the centuries.
1. Sleeping Beauty

_**In 1793 France**_

_I walked down along the dark long street sun had just gone down. My dress was so long that it was dragged in the dirt. The party was over and the carriage had left without me. It was a long way home and my feet ached but I went knowing I would see sore feets when I got home. I could hear the cheering voices that probably came from the cliffs drunk people. The idea to even run into thand kind of person scared me so much that I started to go faster. The sky seemed the stars and a half moon that was shining in the colors gray and white. When I passed one of the pubs on the street, I felt the stinking smell of beer that had spilled out on the rocky ground._

_The voices grew louder and I could see men cradling in beer glasses singing. Drunk couples making out outside the pub off the walls. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I discovered that I had stopped walking. It had been a mistake to stay. I turned around and saw a man with a long beard and his breath smelled of alcohol. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and frowned, "Please do not hurt me." I said pleading. I looked into his dark eyes to follow gaze to his dirt-term hands that still held me. He started laughing with his dark voice, "No, you are mine." He said and continued laughing._

_ My worst nightmare had become true in this moment and would be worse. I felt his filthy lips on my cheek while I tried to get out of his grip. But he was stronger than I was and gave me a warning glance. I swallowed hard, after this, I will not be seen as anything other than a dirty whore. A gust of wind blew my hair and before I could blink, he fought the man into the wall. Two men held him against the wall "Creep." Said the long man in a language that I understood 'Swedish'. I stood very still and watched the two men suck the life out of that horrible man. Blood ran down from the man's neck, down from his clothes and onto the ground. I held back a scream, they were the devil himself. _

_I had been rescued by the devil? How could this be? No, it can not be true at all. I could barely get air into my lungs so scared was I. After a while the man's body fell down to the hard ground dead. The men's faces turned to me and their mouths were also bloody. I swallowed hard once again and tried to find a way out. They walked towards me "Calm we will not hurt you." Said the man who was shorter than the other "My name is Eric and this is Godric." Said the long man who apparently was Eric._

_ "What is your name?" Godric asked, holding out his hand out to me, "Alexandra Johnson ..." I replied with a trembling voice. "Nice to meet Alexandra." He said and kissed my hand and his blue eyes looked into my eyes. "What should we do with her?" Eric asked impatiently "We'll let her go Eric, Alexandra go home." Said Godric. I nodded pulled my hand from his grasp and ran home without stopping on the way. When I got home I was greeted by my mother's scolding voice"Where you been, young lady!?" She scolded._

_ Her hands had moved to her hips "On the feast at Baron Belleroses house but I missed the carriage and had to walk home with my own feets." Said I looking down at the floor. "Thank God you're okay! Promise me you'll never to do this again? "She exclaimed and embraced me in a bear hug. "I promise mother." I replied, "I do not know what I would do if I lost you like Eskil." Said mother and hugged me tighter. "I miss him." I whispered, and let a few tears fall down against my hot cheeks. My dear brother Eskil died during the trip to France._

_ He was thrown over board after his death and is buried to the sea. We never got the chance to have a proper burial for him. Eskil was brave and the nicest brother someone could ever get. But now he lies on the ocean floor all alone. No flowers and no headstone that we could visit. My mother Ida and my father Henry Johnson would forever regret the trip that cost their beloved son his life. If they could turn back time, they would do it but there was nothing that could do it. Nothing that could bring him back to life from the dead._

_ That night I cried myself to sleep, the old wounds again was opening. The thought that Eskil was not here with us anymore. The very next evening, I returned to Lydie Bellerose, the Baron's daughter, who was my best friend. On the way there I met on Godric and Eric who had saved me the night before. "Godric, Eric hey, nice to meet you again!" I cried when our eyes met. There was something Godrics eyes that made me start to fall for him._

_ "Alexandra Johnson." Godric greeted back with a smile that made me melt. "Godric if you want her now you should take her now." Said Eric to Godric. "Yeah, you're right." He said nodding. "Do not you think I understand what you are saying?" I asked in a trembling voice, "She can speak Swedish Godric." Eric said amusing. "What are you going to do?" I asked and backed into a wall, "We intend to turn you into a vampire like us." said Eric and showed his fangs. "No, no! Please, "I pleaded, and Godric walked up to me and gave me a wet kiss" Everything will be fine, I promise. "He said and I nodded._

_ Soon I felt his sharp teeth into my neck and I felt how I became weaker and weaker until I everything was blurry. The next moment I woke up in a pile of dirt, panicked I dug myself up. There I was met by Godric and Eric, who sat on a rock and waiting for me. _

_"Did you have a nice nap?" Asked Eric grinning while Godric helped me up to my feet._

I woke up from my my dream of my past by a bank on my chest and I groaned. I opened it to bark at those who brought me out of my beauty sleep "Good morning." Godric said and smiled at me, "Good morning," I replied, and grabbed his hand.

I was pulled out of the coffin looking into his deep blue eyes.


	2. Every day

Chapter 2

Godric smiled at me with his charming smile, "A coffin at a hotel that is safe from sunlight?" He asked and raised an eyebrow. I sighed, "I seem to forget that we are still in a modern world right?" I replied chuckle. He nodded as he put his hands in his pockets of his jeans. "By the way, how did you come into my room?" I asked and raised an eyebrow and nodded toward the door. Godric looked wonderingly at me, "And do not tell me that you have become the new hotel maid." I went to the minibar waiting for his reply.

"Through the door." He replied, and walked up to me "45 dollar for a Tru Blood, are you crazy!?" I almost cried when I saw the menu that was on the counter of the minibar. I felt a cold breath close to my ear, "It's free for you Alexandra." He whispered as I began to tremble. I threw on my wavy hair over my shoulder "Really?" I replied in surprise. I opened the minibar and took out an O-Negative Tru Blood. I opened the bottle and went to sit down on the white couch.

Then I remembered something that I never thought about before "How often do you buy new sofas for guests?", I asked before I took a sip. Godric sat on the couch across from me, "Every day." I thought so, so much the guests drinking their guests." I answered, and drank the last thing that was left in the bottle. "I'm going back to the area five today Godric." I said and looked at him. Area five was in Louisianna where Eric Northman had his vampire bar Fangtasia. "When are you coming back?" He asked a little disappointed, "It is well clear that I will be back soon." I replied and I walked up and sat down next to him.

"Godric?" Said I at least twenty times without a response, he was like petrified. I sighed before I decided to crash my lips against his. At once he woke up and kissed me deeply as he let his hands slide down my back. It felt like thousands of butterflies in my stomach and it felt like my heart was beating really hard. We finished the passionate kiss "Time to wake up now?" I asked, grinning. "Mhm ..." he replied and I started giggling like a teenager in love. I had never in my over two hundred years kissed the vampire Godric before. I stood up to get ready for the trip to Louisianna. But I was immediately pulled down into his lap where he crashed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

Everything seemed so perfect as caught in a dream full of pink fluffy clouds. I didn't want go but I have to catch the plane to Louisianna. I picked on his lips, "Not now Godric I have to go now." I answered honestly. "Do you have to?" He asked, disappointed, "Yes." I replied and gave him another kiss. Then he released me and I went into the bathroom and took a long shower. While water jets fell against my skin, I could not stop thinking about Godric and what had happened earlier. I smeared the soap into my skin and went closer to the shower stream to shower to get off with the soap.

I turned off the shower and wrapped the towel around my body before I went out. I did all the usual things I do when I take a shower or washing my hair. I brushed through the hair before I took the hairdryer and dried my wet hair. Then I realized that I had the clothes I would have on me in the bedroom. I blushed at the idea of going out the door and walk past Godric who was sitting on the couch. I opened the wooden door carefully before I tiptoed cautiously past the Godric who grinned when I walked past the only towel.

"I forgot the clothes in the bedroom." I said and he nodded before he turned on the television. Once in the bedroom, I took off my wet towel and opened the large closet. In the closet there were plenty of clothes that I have acquired over the years in the end I found the perfect garments. I took a short tank top that just reached down to the belly it said, "Punk" with white text very top was black. I then took out a pair of short shorts that were full of glittering sequins. A pair of heels that had zippers as decoration.

For there I took out a glittering cross necklace and a matching bracelet. Cross could not hurt us vampires it was just an old myth. I put on everything and packed my suitcase lying on top of the bed. Then I took my suitcase and cell phone and went into the living room. I could see how I took Godric by storm "What do you think?" I asked and spun around. "Sexy." He had just walked up behind me. He wrapped an arm around my waist while I could feel his cold breath on my neck.

I turned around and gave him a quick passionate kiss, "I must go now." I whispered "Do not be gone too long." He replied and gave me a quick kiss. I smiled while I dragged my suitcase behind me toward the door. On the plane, I could not think of anything other than Godric. What did this mean? Was it just kissing, or do we something more? It was hard to know because we vampires see things more different than humans.

Soon I would see Eric and his progeny Pam who really was a confident woman.


	3. Fangtasia

**Chapter 3: Fangtasia**

The music was playing, vampires and people danced, drank and took it easy on the sofas. I had come to Fangtasia, Eric and Pam's place in Area 5th I could smell the alcohol and Tru Blood from the entrance. Oh, how I absolutely loved this place my second home. I went to the bar where there was a dark-haired woman with dark eyes, "Yes?" the woman answered cocky as if she would not stand there and wait all night.

"Hey, Where's Eric?", I asked, smiling at her. "You know what? Everyone asks for Eric and I have not told someone where he is. Why should I tell you where he is? "she answered while she put her hands on the counter to show her point. I sighed, "He's my friend." I said "That's what everyone say." sneered the woman. "Alexandra" cried a familiar voice behind me and the woman in the bar looked nearly frightened.

I quickly read the name on her badge "Tara" was written before I turned around. Before me stood Pam Swynford De Beaufort. She gave Tara the woman in the bar a glare before she turned towards me again, "You should come more often." She said with a softened smile. "I know, I know Pam. I promise from now on to come more often okay? ", I replied

" Good girl. "Said another familiar voice behind me. "Eric" I exclaimed, and turned around in front of me stood Eric Northman a tall man with beautiful blue eyes and blond hair. A real hottie who could get any girl or woman anywhere to go totally crazy about him. The first time I met him was in 1793 in France. He and Godric had saved me from being raped by a drunk Frenchman.

They both had sucked the life out of him before Godric had turned me into a vampire. Something that I would never forget. "So how are my maker?" He asked and put his arm around my shoulders while we walked towards his office. "He is doing fine actually but we have a little problem with Stan Baker." I answered while I sat down on a chair in front of a desk.

"Is he still looking for people?" He asked, wrinkling his forehead. "Yes." I replied, and laughed "So kick him?" He said, "If he attacks people, it's your job in that case. He is also good. When Godric have him under control. "I replied, laughing. "But what about me? Who has me under control? "He said, pretending to lose control. "Sookie, of course, 'replied I triumphed.

"How did you know '." He asked, with a gaping mouth "I have my contacts bro."I answered and winked. "Who mommy?" He demanded to know. "Pam."I answered innocently "So who's your secret lover, then?" He asked and gave again. "None."I answered with a bit of panic in my voice. I didn't know if there was something between me and Godric or if I could talk about it.

"So it's a secret female lover?" Eric teased "I'm not gay Eric although I've kissed a few women." I answered, rolling my eyes. "Is that Godric?" He asked, smirking so I started to blushing. "I knew it!" He exclaimed triumphantly, "I said nothing.", I replied "So do not say the red rodnanden on your cheeks." He replied. "We are not together okay!?" I answered annoyed "Okay then, but just so you know, I always knew you had a crush on him." He said and winked. "It can happen." I answered and stood up while Eric looked at me like I was the entertainment.

I opened the door and walked through it. Right now, I longed to return to Godric's delicious soft lips and his hands that stroked me on the back. It had only been a few hours since the incident and yet it felt like an eternity. I put my hair behind my ear before I went to the bar and sat on a chair. On a stripper pole the bartender danced. Her name was Tara that I had earlier met at the bar tonight. Suddenly she stopped and looked at me, "Do you want to learn?" She asked while I nodded and walked towards the pole"How to do it." She said, and showed how to do. "Okay.", I replied and bit my lip before I jumped on the pole and did exactly the same.

Eric had just come out of the room with his cellphne against the ear talking with his maker Godric. There was no one he was more faithful to than his creator. If he would have to risk his own life to save Godrics, he would do it. If Godric would take his own life, he would do the same. He looked toward the bar and saw Alexandra Johnson dancing wildly on the stripper pole in front everybody in the room. All had turned their eyes to her and stopped their conversations to see her dance. "Wow! Godric you must see this! Wait, I'm gonna put on the recording function. " exclaimed Eric and put it on and zoomed in Alexandra dancing sexy.

On the other side of the cellphone Godric sat with his mouth open, looking at what has just happened in Fangtasia. The woman he fell in love with danced sexy on a pole. At the edge, he could see the men cheer and mischief was hot, but he could feel the jealousy in his veins. He had never told her before she left Texas what he felt for her. He had not even told her the same year he saved her. What if another man took her from him? What if it was already too late to tell her? The dance ended and he heard people clap from from his cellphone. The image disappeared and he heard Eric's voice again "Nice huh?" He asked, "Absolutely." Replied Godric depressed and hung up.

"Godric? Godric? "Line was broken suddenly and no answer came. "What the hell happened?" Eric asked himself and ended the phone call.


End file.
